


Loki/Reader- Massage Therapy

by Genobeamer



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki's hands, Massage, nude, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watched as you lay exhausted on the couch from your last mission. You have never asked of his services but this time, you can’t refuse. </p><p> Another One Shot between Loki/ Reader. This is actually a continuation to Rinse and Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Up

Loki had been laying across the sofa all morning unsure of what to do. Everyone had gone out to do their missions. As he lay there deep in thought, he heard footsteps heading his way. 

You appeared in the walkway, with your black uniform tattered and ripped. Your braided hair was sticking out in all different directions. Your baby hairs in front sticking to your forehead from your sweat. 

“The shower is that way Y/N” Loki chucked and smirked. 

You ignored him, heading towards the fridge. You grabbed the first bottle in sight and chugged down. Your body was so dehydrated, you needed to gulp down a second bottle. 

“Hey hey, calm down there” Loki had walked up to you. 

Loki had come around to get his hair washed by you more often than the others. At first you found it strange but soon came to love spending time with him. Although he can be an annoyance at times. Like now.

“Don’t.. Tell me what to do Loki” You were breathing heavily from drinking so fast. You walked away from him and sat on the sofa. 

You were beginning to relax in place when a large pair of cool hands began rubbing your shoulders. The deep kneading was so relaxing, you felt your body unwind under Loki’s touch. 

“Loki..” You moved forward enough to be out of his reach and stood up, “I already told you. You don’t have to repay me for anything”

“But I want to Y/N.. and I think you would really benefit from me right now” He smiled at you. His charming smile was causing your cheeks to blush. 

You walked away trying to hide your face, “Maybe later ok?” 

“Okay” Loki smirked at the back of your head. He already knew you were heading to your shower. What better way to surprise you with a massage table in your bedroom? 

Loki walked away to his room humming happily. He was thinking of all the necessary items to convince you to let him massage you.


	2. Fingers of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets to do what he's been begging you to let him do.

As you walked out of the shower, you smelled an aroma in your apartment that was unfamiliar to you. It smelled like lilac all around and relaxed your body more than you thought. 

You opened the door to leave the bathroom and was shocked at the sight before you.

Loki had turned your entire bedroom into a dimly lit spa room. Loki had set out a black massage table with a small array of lotions and oils. He was wearing black dress pants, dress shoes and dress shirt. To top it all off he had a black bowtie. 

As if equivalent to a lady wearing a pearl necklace, the bowtie drew your eyes to his long neck. Which then lead up to a freshly shaven masculine jaw. His striking green eyes were eyeing you up and down.

It was then that you remembered you were only in a towel. You blushed.

“Uh.. Loki, you really didn’t have to”

He walked toward you and handed you a black bra and thong, “But I wanted to. Also, please change into this and come back out when you’re done” He smirked.

“You went in my drawers!?” You snapped at him as he pushed you back into the bathroom. 

_______

You peeked your head through the door and saw Loki perk up from sitting on your bed. 

“Can you uh.. Turn around please”

“Sure” He smiled and turned around. 

You quickly lay yourself against the table and pull the soft white sheet to cover your ass. You lay your head to one side, “Ok.. I’m ready”

“Wonderful” Loki said. His voice was calming now, “Which oil did you prefer?”

“Uhm.. doesn’t matter to me” You responded. 

Loki chose one of his favorite oils that would start off cool then heat up as he rubbed the skin. 

He brushed your hair to the side, taking in the sight of your toned back. He began dropping oil on your back and rubbing it all over. He stood at the front of the table by your head. He let his hands work your upper back. Then he led his hands roam down to the dimples of your lower back. 

You sighed in pleasure. “This feels so good Loki..”

The sensation of the oil was letting you relax. Even though you were technically half naked in front of Loki. 

You felt Loki unhitch your bra, “Loki-”

 

“Shh.. it was getting in the way” He began to knead deep into your back. 

You were so deep in the trance from his fingers that you didn’t even realize he removed the white sheet that covered your ass. 

You felt his hands rub your legs gently, working their way up to the bottom of your ass cheeks. Loki rubbed your thighs deeply. You were practically moaning in pleasure. 

He took that as his queue to work upwards. He rubbed his fingers deep from your thighs and over your ass. He bit his lip, attempting to suppress his own desires after hearing the sounds you made. 

“Flip over for me Y/N” He watched as you moved your body over. Watching your curves lay down once more for him. 

He proceeded to oil up your collar bones. He rubbed his thumbs against your neck and watched as your lips parted from pleasure. Your lips were so red and juicy, he wanted to kiss you then and there. 

He started to rub the tops of your breasts, inching his fingers deeper into your bra until he felt your erect nipples. 

You didn’t even want to stop him. At this point, you wanted Loki to touch you in every possible way. 

You let Loki remove your bra and felt the coolness of the air against your nipples. 

Loki looked down at your naked body. Your breasts were so perky and plump. He grabbed each one in his large hands, kneading them gently. The sight of you was making him hard. Unknowingly, he leaning so close to you that he was practically rubbing himself against your head. 

“Mm.. Loki” You moaned softly. 

You opened your eyes to see his pupils dilated, darkening his green eyes. He looked down at you and gently brushed his finger across your lips. 

Before he could move his hand away, you grabbed his hand and slipped his finger in your mouth. You began licking and sucking his finger, while turning yourself over. 

“May I?” You tugged at his pants, licking your lips at him. 

“Please do..” He brushed his finger through your hair as you took apart his clothing.

He was not intending to seduce you.. Or even for you to seduce him. However, the chemistry you both have was one day going to catch up to the both of you. And oh was he ready to make you his.


End file.
